Fifteen
|artista = Taylor Swift |lanzamiento = 30 de agosto de 2009 |grabación = 2008 |género = Country pop |duración = 4:55 |álbum = Fearless |disquera = Big Machine Records |escritor = Taylor Swift |productor = Nathan Chapman, Taylor Swift |anterior = You Belong With Me |siguiente = Two Is Better Than One |track anterior = Fearless |track anterior link = Fearless (canción) |track siguiente = Love Story |video = Taylor Swift - Fifteen }} "Fifteen" (en español: "Quince") es el cuarto sencillo y la segunda canción del segundo álbum de Taylor Swift, Fearless (2008). Swift auto-escribió la canción y la coprodujo junto con Nathan Chapman. "Fifteen" fue lanzado el 30 de agosto de 2009 por Big Machine Records. La canción se inspiró en el primer año de la escuela secundaria de Swift en Hendersonville High School, donde se encontró con la angustia, junto con su mejor amiga Abigail Anderson. Después de escribirlo, Swift le solicitó a Anderson autorización para grabar la canción (debido a referencias personales en la canción); Anderson afirmó y fue finalmente incluido en Fearless. "Fifteen" es una balada, que hace que Swift recuerde los eventos que le ocurrieron a ella y a su mejor amiga a los 15 años y advirtió a los adolescentes que no se enamoren fácilmente. "Fifteen" alcanzó el puesto 23 en el Billboard Hot 100 y vendió más de 1,5 millones de descargas digitales en los Estados Unidos. El video musical de "Fifteen" fue dirigido por Roman White. Fue filmado con una pantalla verde y está muy acentuado con efectos especiales. El video muestra a Swift caminando por un jardín, donde ella revive muchos recuerdos con Anderson. Recibió una nominación para la categoría de Mejor Video Femenino en los MTV Video Music Awards 2010, pero perdió ante "Bad Romance" de Lady Gaga. "Fifteen" se promocionó con presentaciones en vivo, incluidas muchas que formaron parte de la primera y segunda giras de Swift, Fearless Tour (2009) y Speak Now World Tour (2011–12). Swift se asoció con el minorista de productos electrónicos Best Buy for @15, un programa que permitió a los adolescentes ayudar a decidir cómo se distribuirían los fondos entre varias organizaciones benéficas. Antecedentes Swift comenzó a escribir "Fifteen" con la letra "Y Abigail le dio todo lo que tenía a un chico / Quién cambió de opinión / Ambas lloramos" (And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy / Who changed his mind/ We both cried), que eventualmente se convirtió en el puente de la canción, y continuó escribiendo todo lo demás al revés. La canción fue escrita sobre el primer año de la escuela secundaria de Swift en Hendersonville High School, donde conoció a su mejor amiga Abigail Anderson. "Simplemente decidí que realmente quería contar esa historia sobre nuestro primer año de escuela secundaria porque sentí que en mi primer año crecí más que cualquier otro año en mi vida", declaró Swift. Los eventos en los que se centró fueron en cómo Swift y Anderson se enamoraron por primera vez, pero ambos sufrieron dolores de cabeza. Aparte de recordar los eventos que ella y Anderson experimentaron, Swift escribió letras de advertencia, destinadas a las adolescentes que ingresan o ya están en su primer año de escuela secundaria. Ella lo describió como una incorporación de cosas que deseaba que alguien le hubiera contado en una canción cuando era más joven. "Lo que pasa con la escuela secundaria, no sabes nada. No sabes nada, pero crees que lo sabes todo", dijo Swift. Después de completar la composición de "Fifteen", Swift se puso muy nerviosa al mostrarle a Anderson la canción, ya que no sabía cómo respondería su amiga. "Fue una canción muy personal, especialmente desde su ángulo". Sin embargo, cuando Swift interpretó la canción para Anderson y le preguntó si estaba cómoda con la canción, Anderson confirmó: "Ella dijo: '¿Te molesta que tu nombre esté en una canción que sea tan personal?' Y realmente no lo hace solo por la forma en que Taylor y yo nos sentimos al respecto. Si una chica puede aprender de ella o conectarse a una canción como esa, vale la pena". Con el consentimiento de Anderson, Swift grabó "Fifteen" con el productor Nathan Chapman, quien produjo todas las canciones menos una en el álbum homónimo de Swift en 2006, Taylor Swift. La grabación de la pista altamente personal causó que Swift llorara. Swift atribuyó el hecho de que es más probable que llore cuando sus seres queridos experimentan dolor, tal como lo atestigua, en lugar de sus propias experiencias. Ella fue a decir "Fifteen" usualmente la tiene cada vez. Recepción crítica Jody Rosen, de Rolling Stone, creyó que "Fifteen" era un ejemplo, ya que "Swift es una experta en la composición de canciones con un don intuitivo para la arquitectura de verso-coro-puente". Rosen comparó su composición en la canción con la de los productores Dr. Luke y Max Martin, a los que se refirió como "dioses del pop sueco". Continuó: "Su música mezcla un profesionalismo casi impersonal, es tan rigurosamente elaborado que suena como si hubiera sido científicamente diseñado en una fábrica de éxito, con confesiones que son sumamente íntimas y verdaderas". Jonathon Keefe de Slant Magazine consideró el puente como uno de los mejores momentos de Fearless, pero no se impresionó con el canto de Swift, particularmente en el outro. Stephen Thomas Erlewine de Allmusic encontró a "Fifteen", en la que Swift interpretó el papel de una hermana mayor en lugar de una gran estrella, como una de las mejores y más personalizadas canciones de Fearless. Ken Tucker, de la revista Billboard, creía que "Fifteen" podía atraer a las adolescentes que buscaban la esperanza y a las mujeres adultas que recordaban el pasado. Leah Greenbelt de Entertainment Weekly declaró: "Cuando canta sobre la sexualidad, suena como una adolescente real, no como una vixen fabricada con Lolita". Jon Caramanica de The New York Times dijo que "Fifteen" fue una de las canciones mejor escritas de Swift. James Reed de The Boston Globe creía que "Fifteen" era una de las canciones más interesantes de Fearless y declaró que podía visualizar la letra de la canción escrita en un diario que narraba el año de primer año de Swift en la escuela secundaria. Sean Dooley de About.com lo nombró la mejor canción en Fearless y dijo que mostraba el crecimiento de Swift como compositora. Josh Love, de The Village Voice, calificó la canción de "sobresaliente" en el álbum y encontró una contradicción refrescante con las típicas canciones country idealistas. Antes de su lanzamiento, Kate Kiefer de la revista Paste sugirió que la canción fuera lanzada como un sencillo de Fearless, y agregó que a ella le encantó. Alexis Petridis, de The Guardian, calificó la canción como una canción fantásticamente buena que amplió "su mercado potencial desde adolescentes hasta cualquier persona que solía ser una adolescente". Petridis continuó: "Aplazas su habilidad, mientras te sientes un poco inquieto por la idea de una adolescente pontificando como Yoda". Aidan Vaziri, de San Francisco Chronicle, lo ubicó en el puesto 12 entre sus 12 mejores singles de la lista de 2009, y comentó: "Maldita sea si esta canción no es demasiado dulce, demasiado vulnerable y demasiado real para ignorarla". Elogios Rendimiento comercial Tras el lanzamiento de Fearless, en la semana que finalizó el 29 de noviembre de 2008, "Fifteen" debutó en el número setenta y nueve en el Billboard Hot 100 Su aparición, junto con otras seis canciones, en la lista de Swift con Hannah Montana (Miley Cyrus) como la artista femenina con la mayoría de las canciones en la lista de Billboard Hot 100 en la misma semana, un récord que luego fue superado por Swift cuando anotó once canciones a la vez en 2010. Volvió a ingresar al número noventa y cuatro en la semana que termina el 3 de octubre de 2009, después de su lanzamiento como sencillo. En la semana que finalizó el 19 de diciembre de 2009, "Fifteen" alcanzó su posición máxima en el número veintitrés en el Billboard Hot 100 y, en la semana que terminó el 6 de febrero de 2010, pasó su última semana en el número cuarenta, después de veintiún semanas en el listado, la canción es una de las trece canciones de Fearless que llegaron al top 40 del Billboard Hot 100, rompiendo el récord de las más entradas al top 40 de un solo álbum. El sencillo fue certificado doble platino por la Recording Industry Association of America. A partir de noviembre de 2017, "Fifteen" ha vendido más de 1.5 millones de copias en los Estados Unidos. "Fifteen" debutó en el número cuarenta y uno en Billboard Hot Country Songs. Saltó al número treinta y uno en su segunda semana y el fin de semana del 7 de noviembre de 2009, entró en el top ten en el número diez. Seis semanas más tarde, alcanzó su punto máximo en el número siete el 12 de diciembre de 2009. El sencillo se convirtió en su segundo sencillo que no alcanzó el top tres de Billboard Hot Country Songs desde su primer sencillo "Tim McGraw". "Fifteen" también alcanza su punto máximo en el número diez en el Billboard Pop Songs, el número doce en Billboard Adult Contemporary, y en el número catorce en Billboard Adult Pop Songs. En la semana que terminó el 23 de enero de 2010, la canción alcanzó el número diecinueve en Canadá. Fue certificada como oro por Music Canada por ventas de 40,000 descargas digitales. "Fifteen" llegó al número cuarenta y ocho en Australia en la semana que finalizó el 13 de diciembre de 2009. Video musical El video musical de "Fifteen" fue dirigido por Roman White, quien anteriormente dirigió el video musical de Swift "You Belong With Me". White comenzó con la intención de crear un video diferente al de Swift en el pasado. Para hacerlo, creía que necesitaba establecer el video fuera de la escuela secundaria. White explicó: "Bueno, creo que realmente quería que este video fuera una evolución para Taylor ... en realidad le dije: 'No creo que debamos filmar en una escuela secundaria'. Y tampoco creo que ella quisiera". White conceptualizó la configuración del video teniendo en cuenta el significado literal de la canción y transformándose en algo nuevo. Conceptualizó que el entorno era un mundo nuevo en el que Swift podía revisar sus recuerdos, tal como se manifiestan a su alrededor. "Tomemos el significado literal de esta canción y veamos cómo evoluciona frente a nosotros ... casi como un recuerdo en tu cabeza. Y crea este mundo, en algún lugar entras en este desierto desolado y empiezas a cantar sobre todos estos grandes recuerdos que tienes ... de todo lo que amas floreciendo a tu alrededor, y así, literalmente, crecimos este jardín a su alrededor", dijo White. El mundo pasó de una situación a otra. White decidió anexar elementos surrealistas para crear un cruce entre un jardín y el corazón de los recuerdos. Entrelazó las emociones de Swift con el crecimiento del jardín. El jardín creció cuando Swift se sintió feliz, pero al ver el dolor y las emociones negativas, aparecen nubes y el jardín muere, lo que también simboliza el corazón roto de la mejor amiga de Swift, Abigail Anderson. La amiga de Swift, Anderson, se presentó en el video. Los intereses amorosos de Swift y Anderson fueron emitidos por Swift después de que ella recibió imágenes de ellos por correo electrónico. El video fue filmado en dos días. El primer día consistió en actores, entre ellos Swift y Anderson, filmando ante una pantalla verde. En el set, White presentó a Swift con dibujos de caricatura que representan el video musical, para guiarse a sí misma. Swift quedó impresionado por las habilidades de actuación de Anderson, considerando su falta de experiencia, y lo llamó "prolífico". En el segundo día, las escenas en una escuela secundaria fueron filmadas; se hizo lluvia artificial. Después, White y un equipo de artistas de efectos visuales crearon el escenario. "Si ves solo la edición sin conexión de este video, es solo verde. Es solo Taylor caminando por una pantalla verde gigante. Y pensar que cada cosa en ese video fue creado es increíble, porque mucha gente trabajó muy duro en él", dijo White. El equipo de efectos visuales estuvo trabajando en el video durante un tiempo, a veces permaneciendo durante la noche en la oficina para producir el video. La dirección era hacer que el video pareciera "mágico". Algunos de los accesorios utilizados cuando se filmaba fueron recreados usando animación digital, como la puerta y los escritorios. Debido a que los extras se filmaron por separado, White fue meticuloso en encontrar las tomas correctas para hacer que la escena sea más cohesiva. White creía que el producto terminado tenía un sentido de inocencia. El video comienza con Swift, descalza y vestida con un vestido blanco, acercándose a una puerta alta y arqueada que se materializa en medio de un paisaje árido. Swift mira una fotografía de ella y su amiga metida en el arco y, luego, pasa a través de las puertas. En el otro lado del arco, flores y vides animadas crecen a través de las escenas. Las personas y los objetos de una escuela secundaria aparecen y desaparecen. Swift recorre los recuerdos y comienza a tocar una guitarra acústica debajo de un árbol. Después, aparece Anderson, sentada en un escritorio ante una pizarra en el campo de flores. Swift se sienta a su lado y las dos comienzan a susurrar y reírse. En la siguiente escena, Swift toca una guitarra de la marca Taylor del mismo nombre, mientras que Anderson va a su primera cita; Ella besa a su cita, pero lo empuja lejos cuando él trata de ir más lejos. Su interés amoroso y todos los alrededores se disuelven para mostrar a Anderson sentada sola en un banco de piedra. Swift se acerca a ella y la abraza con fuerza mientras el campo alrededor de ellos se vuelve oscuro y tormentoso. El video alterna entre Swift cantando bajo la lluvia y abrazando a su amiga. Después de que el paisaje se deteriora, el video pasa a la realidad, donde Swift, vestido con una gabardina negra, se para en la lluvia, al otro lado de la calle de una escuela secundaria. Swift ve a un estudiante en la entrada; Los dos hacen contacto visual y el video concluye. Hasta la fecha, el video tiene más de 140 millones de visitas en YouTube. Presentaciones en vivo Swift presentó por primera vez "Fifteen", a dúo con la cantante pop Miley Cyrus, en la 51ª edición de los Grammy Awards. El dúo se sentó en taburetes de madera para la actuación acústica, con Swift vistiendo un holgado vestido beige sobre un atuendo negro ajustado y tocando una guitarra acústica. Swift también ha interpretado la canción en "We're All for the Hall", un concierto benéfico organizado por el Museo y Salón de la Fama de la música country, el CMA Music Festival de 2009, el V Festival de 2009, el concierto benéfico australiano Sydney Sound Relief y el Country. Premios de la Asociación de Música. En el Reino Unido, Swift realizó "Fifteen" en Later... with Jools Holland and The Paul O'Grady Show. Swift interpretó la canción en todos los lugares en 2009 y 2010 de su primera gira de conciertos, Fearless Tour. Las actuaciones de "Fifteen" se desarrollaron en una pequeña plataforma ubicada en el extremo opuesto, paralela al escenario en la arena. Swift, vestida con un vestido color pastel, se sentó en un taburete de madera mientras tocaba con una guitarra acústica de madera de 12 cuerdas atada a su hombro. Nicole Frehsee de Rolling Stone favoreció la presentación de "Tim McGraw" de Swift en el concierto del 27 de agosto de 2009 en el Madison Square Garden en la ciudad de Nueva York. Frehsee describió el concierto completo como un "espectáculo elaborado que no disminuye la velocidad, incluso cuando la cantante lleva su guitarra acústica a la audiencia para tocar un conjunto de melodías dulces y sencillas que incluyen 'Quince'". "Fifteen" formó parte del setlist de la segunda gira de conciertos de Swift, Speak Now World Tour (2011); Las actuaciones incluyeron a Swift sentada y tocando una guitarra acústica, con un vestido de cóctel azul. Swift interpretó la canción durante su The 1989 World Tour en lugar de "You Are In Love" en fechas seleccionadas, como los espectáculos en Indianápolis y Atlanta. También realizó la versión acústica de la canción en el Gran Premio de Fórmula 1 el 22 de octubre de 2016 en Austin, Texas. Esta canción fue interpretada más recientemente en su Reputation Stadium Tour durante el segundo show en Londres, en lugar de "All Too Well", en honor al concierto, siendo el decimoquinto show de la gira. Letra Referencias Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Fearless Categoría:Sencillos de Fearless Categoría:Sencillos